Re Boot
by ArhiArDelPut05
Summary: Cerita berdasarkan lagu Re Boot tapi versi lain(Bukan Miku, Luka, Zimi). Tentang persahabatan antara Len, Oliver, dan Lui. Kisah persahabatan mereka sangatlah menyedihkan T T Mau tahu ceritanya. Bacalah#Plakk


**Re Boot (Shota Version)**

Arhi : Ya, kembali lagi dengan saya di lain fic XD  
Keysa : Situ update mulu -_-  
Arhi : Setiap hari XD  
Efen : Perasaan Shota Advanture juga belum beres...baru 2 chapter -_-  
Arhi : Ane lagi mikir chap 3 *Nangis*  
Sinta&amp;Santi : Cerita ini udah dibuat lama loh! Baru bisa di post hari ini -_-  
Reisen : Aku ingin jadi Disclaimer!  
ComS : Warningnya?  
Arhi : Meirin XD  
ComS : Ini teks warningnya Meirin-sama...ini teks Disclaimernya Reisen-chan...  
Rain : Aku baru tahu kalau Meirin dan ComS itu serasi...  
Meirin : JIAH! Bawang Merah! Ga bakal ane suka sama si Robot Idiot itu dan sukanya ngomong Error!  
Rain : Bawang merah? -_-  
Reisen : Siap siap Meirin-koi!  
Rain : What?! Reisen err...L*sb*?  
Reisen : Ane kaga L*sb* woy!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Err...Banyak Typo(?) sangat amat keramat GaJe, GaJe no Jutsu(?) Ga sesuai EYD(?) Wa! Ini kok Warning!**

**Warning : Vocaloid bukan miliku ArhiArDelPut05. Melainkan Yamaha Coorporation. Arhi hanya meminjamnya saja. Ceritanya berdasarkan lagu yang dibuat oleh Jimmy-P yang berjudul ReBoot. Oke Thanks...**

* * *

Arhi : ComS!  
ComS : Yaelah. Saya salah ngasih teks ke mereka beruda.  
Keysa : Beruda? Berkuda?  
Efen : Berdua kali -_-

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, apa ini? Ruangan yang gelap? Ah, ada seorang penyihir menghampiriku...tunggu, penyihir? Penyihir itu keluar dari tempat yang gelap ini...terlihat sebuah tempat yang indah...apa ini? Dimana aku?

* * *

Rain : Penyihirnya jangan jangan Nanny?#Plakk

* * *

"HAH?!" ucapku terbangun dari tidurku. "Hufh...syukurlah hanya mimpi..."

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku dan bersiap untuk bertemu sahabatku, kutatap ketiga gantungan berbentuk bintang yang semalaman kubuat...aku akan memberikan gantungan itu pada sahabatku...  
Aku berlari menuju taman, terlihat dua orang anak laki laki, yang satu berambut kuning dan yang satu lagi berambut kuning kecoklatan. Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Len! Lui!" panggilku menyebut nama mereka.  
"Ah! Oliver! Ayo kemari!" ajak Lui.  
"Benar! Ayo!" ucap Len.  
"Oh iya...ini...hehe, aku membuatnya semalam..." ucapku memberikan gantungan bintang kepada mereka berdua.  
"Wah...keren!" ucap Lui.  
"Benar! Keren sekali, Oliver!" puji Len,  
"Hebat kau!" puji Lui.  
"Hehe...tak apa...aku tak sehebat yang kalian pikirkan kok! Ini tanda persahabatan kita!" jelasku sambil memegang gantungan milikku.  
"Benar!" ucap Len dan Lui.

* * *

Kami bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, hari-hari kami sudah tanpa musim...hujan, cerah, kami tetap bersama. Kami tertawa dan saling bertukar pikiran. Tapi, yang kami takutkan adalah...apakah persahabatan ini akan berlanjut?  
Sepulang sekolah, kami membeli es krim rasa kesukaan masing masing. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Lui tak sengaja menjatuhkan es krim Len...

"Ah..." Len melihat Es Krimnya jatuh.  
"Ma...maaf, Len! Aku tak sengaja..." ucap Lui meminta maaf pada Len.  
"Grrrh...Lui! Kau sengaja!" ketus Len kesal dan mendorong Lui. Kini, Es Krim Lui pun terjatuh.  
"Hei! Sudah kubilang tak sengaja, kan?" tukas Lui kesal.  
"Bohong! Kau sengaja! Menyebalkan!" ketus Len. Akhirnya Lui dan Len adu mulut.  
"Hei, kalian...lebih baik..." belum aku selesai bicara, mereka sama sekali tak mendengarkan omonganku. Triing...gantungan bintang Lui terjatuh ke tengah jalan, tapi, kelihatannya Lui dan Len sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Aku pun mengambilnya.

Saat aku mengambil gantungan bintang itu, entah kenapa aku ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba ada Mobil Truk besar yang datang ke arahku, kurasa si supir tak melihat aku yang sedang berjongkok, tapi, aku juga tak bisa lari lagi. Tanpa kusadari Len melihat kejadian itu dengan matanya sendiri. Aku...tertabrak?

* * *

Dunia hitam mulai menyelimutiku...dimana aku? Kutatap sebuah cahaya, aku pun berjalan menuju cahaya itu. Sesaat aku melihat Lui dan Len di...makamku? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Hiks...seandainya saja aku...SEANDAINYA AKU TAK BERTENGKAR DENGAN LUI! PASTI OLIVER TAK AKAN..." ucap Len menangis sedih di depan makamku.  
"L..Len..." ucap Lui melihat Len yang menangis.  
"DIAM KAU! INI KARENA KAU! SEANDAINYA WAKTU ITU KAU TIDAK BERTENGKAR DENGANKU!" teriak Len kepada Lui dengan sangat kesalnya.  
"A...aku tahu...seandainya aku tak...tak menjatuhkan es krimmu...Oliver...Oliver tak akan mati..." ucap Lui dengan nada menyesal.

Aku...mati? Len! Lui! Ini aku! Aku Oliver! Aku teman kalian!

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah aku mendengar bahwa aku sudah tewas karena tertabrak truk. Tapi...kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa?

"Hufh...hah? Hujan?" ucap Lui melihat kelangit yang mulai turun hujan. Lui akan pulang sendiri. "Sial...aku lupa tidak membawa payung!"

Lui...kemana Len? Kenapa...suaraku...tak bisa keluar?

"Hahaha! Benar itu, Kaito!" ucap Len keluar sambil membawa payung.  
"Benar kan? Tapi...ya itu hanya candaan yang kudengar dari kakakku..." jawab Kaito yang sedang mengobrol dengan Len sambil membawa payung juga tentunya.  
"Hahaha...tapi, itu lucu! Huh?" Len melirik Lui yang sedang melihatnya dan tak membawa payung, aku berharap, Len akan meminjamkan payungnya lagi seperti waktu itu. Tapi...  
"Cih..." Len mengacuhkan Lui dan segera berbicara dengan Kaito lagi.

Len...kau kenapa?

"Grrh...huh!" Lui pun berlari dengan kesalnya. "Sialan!"

Lui...

* * *

Aku hanya berjalan mengikuti Lui saja, karena...hanya Lui yang kini kesepian, Lui tak mempunyai teman, sementara Len...dengan mudahnya mendapatkan teman. Aku juga tak bisa berbicara dengannya. Yah, kuharap...aku bisa terlahir kembali...semua ini...  
Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu, Lui dan Len yang dulu masih kecil, kutatap sekarang sudah dewasa, mereka telah berkuliah. Kini...mereka sangatlah dingin...Lui tidak banyak bicara dan tidak mempunyai teman, ia kesepian...seandainya aku bisa berada disisinya saat ini...

"Seandainya aku tahu...bahwa akan seperti ini...pasti...hal itu..." bisik Lui dengan penuh penyesalan.

Lui...aku...

Lui berhenti di sebuah taman...ia melihat gantungan bintang yang dulu kuberikan padanya, dan gantungan itulah yang kusentuh untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku tewas. Aku berharap...Len juga masih menyimpannya...kutatap wajah Lui yang sekarang...air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Lui. Mungkinkah ia sedih?

Lui menghapus air matanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kelihatannya ada barang Lui yang tertinggal di kampusnya...  
Lui membuka pintu...saat membuka pintu, terlihat seseorang yang mungkin...Len? Len melirik ke arah Lui...

"Lui..." ucap Len.  
"Grrrh...Huh!" Lui langsung menutup pintu kampusnya dan pergi, tapi...  
"Tunggu Lui!" ucap Len memegang tangan Lui.  
"Huh..." Lui hanya berhenti saja.  
"Lui...aku...minta maaf..." ucap Len dengan nada menyesal. "Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak marah padamu...Hal itu tak akan terjadi pada Oliver...aku...aku sangat menyesal!"  
"Huh...Len?" ucap Lui yang melihat air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Len.  
"Lui...aku ingin...aku ingin seperti dulu lagi..." jelas Len menangis.  
"Tapi...itu tidak akan mungkin Len! Oliver sudah tiada!" ucap Lui, air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Lui.  
"Aku tahu! Tolong maafkan aku Lui! Aku menyesal..." ucap Len.  
"L...Len...a...aku...akulah yang salah...seandainya aku tak menjatuhkan es krimmu...dan aku tak membalas rasa marahmu padaku...Oliver pun tak akan memungut gantunganku yang jatuh...dan Oliver akan masih hidup!" ucap Lui yang kini menghadap kearah Len. Mereka berdua menyesal. Sekilas air mata mulai membanjiri wajahku, mereka benar benar menyesali kematianku? Seandainya aku...

* * *

Hari sudah berlalu...kini Len dan Lui sudah berteman lagi. Aku melihat mereka sedang berada di taman dan melihat bintang di langit.

"Hei, Lui..." ucap Len.  
"Apa?" tanya Lui.  
"Kau ingat? Benda yang terakhir kali Oliver berikan pada kita..." ucap Len.  
"Ah, iya! Gantungan bintang kan? Aku masih menyimpannya! Gantungan ini...sebenarnya kenangan terakhir kita...bersama Oliver..." jelas Lui menatap gantungan miliknya.  
"Ya...aku juga sama!" ucap Len menunjukkan gantungannya yang sudah ia pakai di tas miliknya.  
"Hmm...aku juga akan memasangnya di tas ah!" tukas Lui. Sesaat...segurat senyuman kuukir untuk mereka, tiba tiba cahaya mengelilingiku...ya, sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi, dan tinggal dengan tenang di alam sana.  
"Selamat Tinggal...Kawan..." ucapku menghilang. Sontak Lui dan Len langsung melirik ke belakang.  
"Eh?"

Bintang di langit...menggambarkan kami bertiga...kulihat kembali si penyihir itu...penyihir itu tersenyum padaku...aku pun membalas senyumannya...terima kasih...

The End...

* * *

Arhi : Siiip! Cerita tanpa Chap XD  
Keysa : Iya iyalah!  
Efen : Langsung tamat...  
Rain : Bagus dong! Ga menggantung jadinya!  
Rey : Bagaimana dengan Shota Advanture ya? Apa akan dilanjutkan?  
Arhi : Shota Advanture chap 3 bisa diterusin ga ama OC?  
Keysa : Boleh...NYAHAHAHAHA *tertawa Evil*  
Arhi : Err...jangan Keysa deh...lebih baik...hmmm...ZERO!  
Zero : What?  
Arhi : Terusin chap 3 Shota Advanture ya!  
Zero : Err...-_-  
ComS : Pesan dari ArhiArDelPut05...  
Meirin&amp;Reisen : Maukah kalian me-Review fic ini?  
Sinta&amp;Santi : Jika ceritanya ga nyambung...mohon dimaafkan...kami jadi baik pada Arhi karena udah buatin kami lagu XD  
Arhi : Tee-Hee sama sama...

Thanks For Reading it...Hatur nuhun, Terimakasih, Arigatou ^.^


End file.
